1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices. In particular, the present inventive concept relates to finFETs, a layout design system for designing finFETs, and to methods of fabricating finFETs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, advances in semiconductor device technology are producing devices that operate at lower voltages and higher speeds. At the same time, there are demands for semiconductor devices that have higher integration densities.
However, increasing the integration density of semiconductor devices constituted by field effect transistors (FET) may lead to short channel effects in the transistors. In order to overcome the problem, i.e., to provide FETs that have high degrees of integration and yet whose gates are effective when supplied with relatively low amounts of power and which can nonetheless operate at high speeds, various research has been conducted in developing transistors that have three-dimensional (3D) channels. One such class of transistors are finFETs.